Large panelized containment systems are used to surround tanks, such as agricultural and oil field tanks, and to contain a leak from a tank or tanks that are located within the containment system. Such containment systems can have large stresses applied thereto when assembled. Typical connectors for panels of containment systems use a bolted connection system in which bolts are attached to and extend from panels, and a separate plate that has openings fitting over the bolt holes.
Panels in containment systems are commonly assembled in many different conditions, such as in extreme temperatures both high and low, and in locations where the use of advanced tools may be hampered by a lack of electricity, availability, and the like. Further, panels for containment systems, such as those described above, typically require the use of small pieces such as nuts and bolts. In cold temperatures especially, the use of nuts and bolts becomes difficult since gloves are often necessary. In cold temperatures, without gloves or other hand protection, manual dexterity, such as that used for working with small parts or tools requiring adjustment (wrenches and the like), is reduced as hands get colder. Further, in cold weather situations, where there may be snow or ice on the ground, if a small part is dropped, it may not be easily retrieved.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved containment system assembly method including post and panel connectors.